A Child in a Mans World
by travers713rj
Summary: A child born into the arms of beasts. Defenceless until the age of 11. Contains adult subjects and child abuse. Deatheaters Voldemort and original character.
1. Chapter 1

I own only the original character. Thanks be to inspiration from J.K Rowling.

Be warned. Heavy child abuse in early chapters but does reduce as the story continues. A story of one girls escape from an adult version of a Deatheaters world.

The Dementors that patrolled the skies around the tall building that is Azkaban Prison were drawn nearer to their victims for a reason that is common to them; pain. However the origin of pain being caused tonight, is something most alien.

Azkaban's most recent prisoner, only residing in her cell for a matter of hours, shrieked into the darkness. A laugh just as chilling escaped the same mouth. This lady enjoyed the pain which plagued her body every minute. Breathing heavily she swore, words as filthy as the ground she paced. A prison guard, clearly an in-human being himself came to her door. The woman pounced at the few bars at her head height, clinging to the rusted metal which flaked at her grip, the bones in her hands protruded into the night as she screamed her way through the next bout of agonizing spasms clustered at her pelvis. Raising her head back to face the man she winked and snapped "its coming".

She fell to the floor as her pain increased; caught off guard she grappled at the stone beneath her. She hadn't heard the prison guard enter the room, followed by another. The two men, each almost twice the size of the woman, even in her present state, grabbed her, taking her upper-arms in their palms and forced her to stand, the loudest shrill she had ever emitted came forth. Her legs, feet and floor under her became soaked in a substance most natural but it bought disgust to all three present. She breathed staggered breaths, her curls of hair moved in the air she was possessing. One prison officer bent and yanked her stripped overalls from her bottom-half, leaving her exposed in the moon and candle light. Her skinny legs wobbled like a newborn calf as the next wave of body breaking convulsions engulfed her, her body forced her to push though she begged for relief. She showed no signs of joy now, only agony.

The guards stood steadfast. Facing forward without words as the woman tried to escape, and then let her weight rest in their hands, screaming and struggling for breath. Prisoners from all cells pressed their faces up against their bars trying to watch with great desire. The woman's cries for relief and mercy probably exciting them more than her screams of pain. They could only imagine the guards entered her room to rape her, as that what was usually the cause for women to scream throughout the triangular building. Only her next words that echoed through the cells convinced the prisoners otherwise, "someone help me! Just pull it from me! Kill me!" Strained words, strained screams, and strained grunts. Then silence. Sobs of a woman's relief. One last ear piercing, strained scream and silence once more.

A baby flopped to the stones beneath the bleeding woman. She didn't bend to collect her baby. She didn't move. Only breathed through her nose, her hair fallen in front of her face. She was seething in silence. The baby didn't move or cry. The first guard let the woman's arm go and scooped the baby into his giant paws. Unwrapping a purple cord from its neck and rubbing its back with vigor. The woman slumped to her bed just behind her and summoned to be released from her parasite. A sound which had never graced the cells of Azkaban filled the air; a baby's cry. The second officer severed the cord from the baby's mother just as the blackish red mass emitted itself from the entrance of the woman; she rolled into bed, not caring for the blood which drained down her legs and that which gathered at her bottom. Or for that matter, giving a care for the life she had given birth to.

The guards left the cell, still in silence, one with baby in hands and the other with its repelled food source. Its cries caused outrage and rumor amongst the cells inhabitants. Some of them hungry for such an easy victim. However that very night the baby was whisked away to a relative who had a 17 month old themselves. The baby girl had no name and no parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurelia knew she was a Malfoy as she could not remember ever being any different, though her appearance told her otherwise. They had blonde straight hair, neat and precise. She had long black curls, wild, untamed and long enough to brush her buttocks as she stood before the mirrored walls of the Malfoy Manor bathroom. Steam floated up from a bath that her father Mr. Malfoy had run. Standing before the giant roll top tub she knew it was too hot but he was watching. Without her looking towards the door she knew he was there, he always was. Being almost 12 years of age she had started to learn to feel conscious of her body, she didn't like that she was small in stature and scrawny. The tickle of her hair on her hips made them all the more prominent, even if bones only resided there. Her body stiffened as Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat from the door way, he had taken one step towards the girl when she jumped into the tub. She exclaimed a noise of shock as the scalding water ate at her skin.

She knew not to cry. He didn't like her to cry. However she hadn't managed to hide her breathing from telling her secrets. Fighting her natural instinct to escape from the water she shook violently. Mr. Malfoys click of his heals on the tiled floor drew closer; a hand gripped her hair and forced her under the water. The heat forced a reaction from her body to try and breath; she kicked and flailed her arms. Water and soap suds splashed the bathroom, Mr. Malfoys heavily cloaked sleeve was beneath the deep water of the tub. Once he couldn't bare the temperature himself he released the girl. It had merely been seconds but felt a lifetime to Aurelia. She stood out of reaction to being held underwater. She coughed and verbally cried, desperately rubbing the water from her eyes and face. Lucius didn't utter a word. Out of fear and knowledge of what this man was capable of she quickly stopped and sat back into the water, this time, her skin already red, felt on fire, though she didn't show any sign of suffering, another trick she had been forced to learn. His leather gloved hand, frill-cuffed shirt and thick black cloaked arm snaked its way down in front of her. He breathed heavily in her ear as she was touched in a place he had claimed before. Her heart pounded beneath her chest, her breathing quickened as she prayed he couldn't hear her heart as loudly as she could. Although under the water, the leather of his glove felt rougher than ever before. It stung. The girl turned her face from him, ripples of water fell gracefully down from her hair, Lucius sighed a deep moan and left, the swishing of the water echoed in the awkward silence the mirror and tiles held captive.

Aurelia took herself to bed in quiet dismay. She didn't care for the thick velvet curtains which let in too much moon light to sleep. She didn't care that she wore no night robe. Her lavish bed with duck down pillows and duvet was all the comfort she craved. Although her father took delight in harming her, he had never harmed her in her own bed. Disturbed sleep set in quick, but not quick enough for Aurelia, sleep bought solace to her.

The morning bought with it a rather harsh awakening from a house elf. Before she could blink the sleep from her round eyelids she was summoned to prepare breakfast for her Mother. With a pop the house elf was gone, leaving the sound of morning song coming from the trees outside, she grasped the first nightgown she could feel, once over her head she was briefly relieved to find it was long sleeved and floor-length, white and frilly. Running two at a time downstairs she hoped she hadn't taken longer than expected. Reaching the kitchen she released the breath she had held on the descent from her bedroom.

"Fruit miss" a pink wrinkly house elf stated as she entered into the stone walls of the kitchen. The Malfoys clearly never entered the kitchen, unless to wreak havoc on the poor beings that dwelled there. Although not as grand as the rest of the Manor the kitchen still had a feeling of expense. Aurelia had only received orders to prepare for a seating of one. She knew the kind of fruit Mrs. Malfoy enjoyed at breakfast and begun to peel her selected objects. Pulling a large knife from a nearby drawer she begun to slice slowly into an apple, she hadn't felt herself drift into a subject less daydream, she hadn't noticed the fruit before her slip into blurred unfocused.

A hand on her waist bought her swiftly back and without thinking she raised her knife, poised to strike at the person next to her. Once their eyes clicked, icy grey onto piercing blue, her eyebrows quivered. quicker than light Mr. Malfoy grabbed the hand clasped around the wooden handle of the knife, spun Aurelia so that she was in his embrace, her own hand and knife at her cheek, Mr. Malfoys mouth buried in her wild hair. She screamed; the beast behind her covered her mouth in an iron grip, she feared he would break her jaw. Her muffled screams continued as he dug the tip of the knife into her skin, small drops of crimson caressed the steel blade, running down and into their combined hands, the rings on his fingers shone as did the whites of his knuckles. Lucius swept the blade all the way down to her collarbone, by that point she had given up trying to escape and just sobbed into his hand that covered her entire face not just her mouth, the hot sticky blood clung to her nightgown and drops like rubies scattered her workbench she was pressed against.

"Learn your place" He seethed as he let go, swiping the knife from her hand and carrying his wife's plate of fruit, he wiped away a spot of blood with his own cloak from the white china plate. Hiding his bloodied hand and knife behind his back he slung the bowl in front of his wife and left the dining room. She was puzzled but knew not to question her husband.

Aurelia crawled from the kitchen; violent intakes of breath still shook her body, although she had stopped crying. Lucius appeared in front of her, his shoes she knew all too well. She couldn't move out of fear, was he here to finish her off, she thought. There, locked in breathless battle stood daddy and daughter; master and slave. The next movement from this man surprised the girl, he bent to her level and pulled her onto her knees, she couldn't look at his face, only waited for death to claim her. Mr. Malfoys sweaty warm hand landed at the back of her neck, but it wasn't a grip, or scratch, or even a touch, it was a hold, he thumbed the small curls which grew from the spot where her neck met her head, her head met with the cool smoothness of his robes. Her wound facing outwards, caught in a draft.

Lucius sat on his knees, cradling the girl he had harmed so brutally. His usual cold voice spoke out of necessity. "You will join my son at Hogwarts tomorrow; today we will get your supplies. I'll send a house elf to clean you up. Now off to your room" he tapped her bottom as she got up from his presence and walked with ease away from the kneeling master.

Once she turned the silver sphere handle to her room she saw a house elf, the same one who was in the kitchen that hid under the counter during her ordeal. The delicate little mite stood trembling, holding a damp cloth and small pieces of tape. Granted the house elf could heal Aurelia with a click from her fingers but this was clearly not Lucius' intentions.

"Quick miss" she whispered, Aurelia knelt next to the elf, wincing slightly as she tilted her head, and the girl's hair fell and coiled on the plush carpet as she did so. The sting from the ointment was barely a tickle to a girl so used to pain. Once the elf had finished she got to her feet and stepped towards her dressing table, an ornate object with claws for feet and feathers carved into the blackened wood. Upon which stood a mirror, peering at the girl stood before her she examined the now taped red line, it started at her cheek bone, down to her jaw line, under her chin and tracing the thick mound of blood vessels and nerves below her skin on her neck, which pulsated in a quickened fashion. The scar stopped in a deep crater at her collarbone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Quick miss, get ready" the house elf interrupted and promptly vanished. Aurelia hurried to the bathroom but stopped before to grab clothes. She grabbed a black straight pleated dress, stripped knee high socks, basic laced shoes and a collared shirt for under her dress. She ran on tiptoes to the bathroom, eager to get a wash before the day ahead. Once she feebly washed her aching body she tried to sort the tangled of hair but decided against it and ran to the lobby of the manor. her shoes making loud clunks announcing she was coming before she reached the wide marble staircase, there standing at the bottom, was her father, travelling cloak on and cane in hand. The same hand which had held her moments ago, the very same which had caused her to now sport white healing strips down her face.

Her brother, Master Malfoy stood next to Mr. Malfoy, a sneer on his face as he noticed her own face. As she stepped on the last step he questioned how she got hurt, Lucius placed his cane over his sons shoulder and almost shouted "don't ask her questions" a short pause between each word only emphasized his seriousness.

He swiftly removed himself from the two children and exited his home. The patter of shoes followed him into a self-drawn carriage.

Aurelia had never left the Manor. She only knew what was outside through the vast windows of the place. The warm yet damp air smelt delicious to a nose which had never had the pleasure to breathe fresh air. The girl marveled at the space outside. The blue sky above her carried on for miles. Even above her head, she thought, where usually a tall decorated ceiling belonged. She wondered if she reached up what such a vibrant blue colour might feel like. She felt so excited she skipped down the stone steps towards Mr. Malfoy and his son. Her father bellowed at her brother to sit on the back of the carriage, not inside where he would sit. Despite Master Malfoys apparent lack of joy he threw himself onto the small perch facing backwards away from the carriage. Aurelia gathered that's where children sat and went to follow him, more than happy as she could see far more from that seat than inside another dark cage. However she was harshly pulled into the carriage with Lucius, once the door shut they began to move. The girl felt slightly panicked at such quick actions and the rough movement of the carriage itself.

Sitting opposite her Master she could see Draco's shoulder outside the small window, behind Draco was that same wondrous blue. It was at that moment she realized she had forgotten her travelling cloak. She possessed one yes, but she had never worn it. She suddenly felt cold, in comparison to the sun that shone whilst standing outside her home. Lucius watched her intently and didn't miss the small goose bumps wave over her arms.

"Come" he beckoned holding both arms out for her to sit on his lap. He noticed her jaw tighten with a slight blink. He swallowed the saliva which gathered in his mouth and bit the inside of his cheek as she slid her buttocks onto his knees. He watched his own ringed fingers trace circles on the fresh skin of her thighs, goose bumps came again. "Tomorrow you enter your years at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be back at the manor for Christmas and summer, is that clear?" he paused, not waiting for an answer. Lucius rested his hand centimeters away from the girls' knickers under her dress. Aurelia felt for sure he could feel her own heart beating against his chest, her shoulders heaved quickly. In the close proximity she could smell his distinct smell. A musky smell with a hint of whisky. She noted a piece of his blonde hair had fallen onto her right shoulder where his head sat. She knew at that point he could feel her fear. His left hand twirled a curl of her hair in the long fingers an inch from her sore face. The same fingers brushed at her scar and out of not thinking she pulled her face away from the pain it caused but incidentally landing onto her abusers face. He held her face there as he crushed her lips with his own, taking full ownership of the mumbles she emitted. His right hand still clung on her thigh.

Upon releasing the girl she fled to her original seat and wringed her hands for distraction. Wiping spit from her face forgetting about her previous worries for pain. Oh how she longed for that blue sky to come back. Hugging her knees, not paying any attention to the view that gave her father she buried her face. Mr. Malfoy was happy with the last moment he would have alone with the girl before Christmas, he watched out the window with a smirk and glint in his eyes. His trousers were uncomfortably tight. If his son was not at his back he'd act upon his lust. Just as Aurelia was going to mutter a question as to why she was treated so, the carriage stopped. She didn't wait for Mr. Malfoys command to exit and jumped out to view the sky. Only the sky had turned grey, tall buildings blocking her view, smells she didn't enjoy, intoxicating and cough worthy.

They walked in silence, the girl felt increasingly cold now as the sun was not there to warm her. She walked the other side of her brother Draco, to be away from her father, she walked with enthusiasm at the new sights which greeted her. People wore colours. The only people she had the pleasure of meeting were clad in black wizarding robes. These people, wore trousers, the women wore trousers and shorts showing bare skin she felt embarrassed to view. They entered a building, it was dark and dingy, and the air was smokey from a large cooking pot at the fire. Here she received stares. The people didn't stare at her master, but at her. Making eye contact with a few of the individuals she was ushered on by the emptiness at her side. Her family waltzed though a door seemingly into a yard walled by bricks.

Lucius tapped the wall and the bricks moved. The bricks moved! She blinked and watched these morsels move. She knew of magic, she lived in it every day; however she had never performed magic herself. Her family kept her in the mansion; she was treated so differently than her brother. Although he had his fair share of abuse, but none like she received. She often thought that her life must be normal as she knew no different, but it didn't feel right. The way Mr. Malfoy made her feel didn't feel as though it was normal. But Aurelia put this down to herself as usual; she was different in appearance so the difference she felt inside must just be herself aswel. She could not remember the first time she was touched by Lucius, unless by the time her memories formed she was no longer appalled by it. Her Mother, Mrs. Malfoy, barely spoke to her; she had fond memories of playing with her mother until one morning, after Aurelia had been assaulted in her father's study the previous night, at the breakfast table Mrs. Malfoy had noticed her husband's hand on the trembling leg of her daughter. Aurelia didn't eat that morning, she noted. She only kept her head bowed and wringed her hands in her lap. Aurelia was 9. Mrs. Malfoy also noticed a small dark stain on the girls skirt as she left the table that morning; she promptly bought her breakfast back up onto the plate she had consumed it from.

As Aurelia remembered the reason for her mother's absence she felt weak and sick. Until the shining brightness of rows of shops came into focus. Clearly this was a wizarding domain. She stepped forward, completely forgetting the two beings she was with. The street was alive with people, sounds of animals and children, things whizzed above her head and signs moved before her eyes. The girl couldn't open her eyes wide enough to take it all in.

"Aurelia!" her name was shouted as her master took her tiny hand into his own sickly warm grip. This did not phase her as she was far too interested in the shops which seemingly called her name to enter. Master Malfoy took off into the book store. The girl noticed the books in the window had images that moved too, like tiny little stages on which the subject danced to entice you to buy the book. Woman and children forced their way into this shop as she was dragged to their obvious destination, upon route she noticed posters lined this street, clad with a man who shouted at passers by, he was chained up and holding a board with strange writing on, the man gave Aurelia the shivers, his eyes looked ravenous and his hair like black string.


	4. Chapter 4

This shop was filled with robes and uniforms. There were only 6 colours in this shop. Black, grey, red, yellow, blue and green. Aurelia was thrust in front of Mr. Malfoy who explained through gritted teeth that she needed her first Hogwarts fitting. The girl suddenly felt shy and embarrassed at being stared down upon by a plump witch wearing purple and gold. She had forgotten all about the wound on her face until that moment, which must have been the reason she got stares. Aurelia held her hands behind her back to be polite, adding to Mr. Malfoys pride.

"Perhaps your father can leave us to measure you up then, my dear" the woman had mentioned the word father. Aurelia thought about that word and can't remember the last time she spoke properly to this man, let alone the last time she called him father. If ever. The witch's eyes fell upon her cheek just as Aurelia turned to see her masters' reaction.

"Very well" he stated "I'll be back to collect her later" he turned on his heels and swished out the shop. Aurelia suddenly felt alone. Granted she spent much of her life alone, but in the manor, never alone in the presence of a strange woman or for that fact in a shop.

The plump yet friendly witch led the girl through to a podium where she was told to stand.

"i will need you to take your shoes off, my dear." she spoke as she watched Aurelia bend and untie her laces, she frowned as she noticed the fresh finger print bruises on this girls thigh, not to mention her scarred face. "What is your name?" the woman puzzled. She knew of this girl. Many people in the wizarding world had wondered when the daughter of the prisoner would appear at Hogwarts. Aurelia stood and kicked her shoes off the podium, she kept her head bowed, and thick black curls leaned onto her face.

"That dress is rather big isn't it, i may need you to remove it" true the girls dress swamped her, her tiny frame buried in its pleats and shirt. Aurelia didn't want to take her clothes off. The only person who can see her undressed is her master, she thought.

"Aurelia miss." she whispered, hugging her own body for comfort "but i don't want to take my clothes off" again barely a whisper, her blue eyes focused on a spot on the fabric her toes balanced on.

"Sweetheart its ok, this is a dress fitting, i can't very well fit your school robes the way you are dressed at present, they won't fit you my dear" her voice was soothing, like silk in Aurelia's ears.

The girl wrung her hands before her but slid her dress off her shoulders with her eyes closed and lifted her shirt above her head. She trembled but she knew no harm would come to her this time. Even if removing her garments bought painful memories back. Deep down she always knew the way Mr. Malfoy treated her wasn't right. The dress maker went about her work, the girl didn't seem comfortable, she kept her eyes clamped shut and jumped if the measuring tape or the witch's finger tips brushed her skin.

Standing in her underwear to be closely examined by this woman revealed far more secrets about this young girl with such a notorious mother. Upon measuring her bust the Witch noticed silvery scars on the girls' right shoulder, each little line formed a circle over the shoulder, she knew instantly this was a human bite mark, and had clearly been deep enough to break the skin. This poor little girl hasn't had a good life, the elder witch thought. Well what could you expect being born the way she was, she continued. After the witch had finished her job and instructed Aurelia to dress, which the girl did hurriedly, the Witch asked a question.

"that man isn't your father is he Aurelia?" it was more of a statement than a question but before Aurelia could lift her eyes from the floor Lucius Malfoy swept into the room, Draco in tow, grabbed the girl roughly by her arm causing a small whimper to escape her dry mouth, hissing words of warning to the witch, adding he'd be back in precisely an hour to collect her clothes. Aurelia hadn't tied her laces and tripped a few times which ended in being dragged into Diagon Alley by her arm. Mr. Malfoy threw her to face him. Spectators gathered but went unnoticed by the man.

"What did she tell you" his menacing mouth breathed.

The girl pushed against his hard chest but to no prevail, she was confused by his words and the witch in the shop. Why was this all happening to her, she thought, now she longed for her giant bed. The appeal of being outside the Manor was too frightening. As Mr. Malfoy realized he had an audience he dropped the girl and ruffled his shoulders to fix his cloak, called for his son to join him and Aurelia followed.

The rest of the day was a blur, this place had lost its sparkle, it had lost its wondrous curiosity it ignited in every new comer. She didn't know what was going on around her, everything she knew, or thought she knew, suddenly didn't seem to fit. She paid no attention to the shops they entered and exited. A vacant mind tinkered with objects in shops, but didn't absorb information until she was pushed once again in front of a man. This wizard was old, fluffy grey hair stuck out of his aging head like a thick layer of dust. He peered down at Aurelia, immediately she felt self-conscious of how she must look after a day like shed had. Draco appeared at her side.

"Ah Master Malfoy, your wand serving you well?" his finishing tone implied a question

"Sir" he nodded "my sister needs her wand" he was much taller than Aurelia, although being only 1 year senior he'd be entering his third year of school, whilst she started her education. His blonde hair, parting to frame his forehead fell forward as he looked to Aurelia. Draco had never shown any distaste towards the girl, however he didn't feel particularly warmed to her, he knew of the effect she had on his father but was compliant as that distracted his father away from him. The way the girl moved her hands, like she was constantly washing them, did irritate the young Mr. Malfoy and he shoved her towards the desk in Ollivanders.

Aurelia peeked her sapphires over the counter; her nose brushed the smooth wood. The old mans' beady eyes clocked onto the now weeping cut on her face but he continued about his business, clearly he'd lost something among the amount of long boxes this man had. The girl noticed these boxes piled high above her head, and to her side, and the other and even above the door and window. A box clunked onto the counter in front of her and she waited patiently for the mans shaking hands to pries the contents out.

A wand. Aurelia thought. She'd seen her family brandish these curious objects and she got a tiny bit excited at the prospect of handling one herself. This one was light in colour, and rather short.

"Here you are" Mr. Ollivander stated passing the wand into the small hands of the child. "Beachwood, Phoenix tail feather" he stopped to observe "9 inches long. Point it that way" he stated. Aurelia pointed the wand towards a mirror at the end of his counter, to her amazement the mirror cracked but didn't shatter. She looked in horror between the wand she fingered and the man before her, she was for it now, and she threatened herself.

"No?" the aged wizard questioned furrowing his thick wiry brow. Reaching behind him he pulled an even longer box, to Aurelia this box glistened. She was eager to see the contents of this one; she wanted to see what else she could do without her hands, as such. She feared shed bubble over with excitement, no one else appeared to be in the room accept for her and this wand, its handle now poised at her head. Her fingers laced around the black wood. Circles entwined with one another were carved into the handle, like lace dissipating towards the tip.

"Ebony, Dragon heart string, 12 and a quarter inches" The wizard shared. This wand did look huge for her, almost too big, maybe a bit ambitious. But Aurelia relished it. She didn't know how to make her face smile, she wished she could as her cheeks ached but pointing it towards the broken mirror without instruction. She fixed the mirror, and it fixed as though new, no tarnishes or spoils in sight.

Draco frowned and eyed the girl suspiciously. He rather rudely threw some coins at the Wizard behind the counter and grabbed Aurelia by the wrist which still held her wand. "We have to get home" he warned.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurelia was still in awe of her new possession; she eyed its beauty in her hand but clasped it tightly as she was pulled through the crowds of the street. This time she noticed its wonder again, she didn't want to leave, she wanted to scream into the people and inform them of her apparent new skill. She desperately looked for another mirror on her way back out the room with the large pot, but her small feet struggled to keep up with the powerful strides of her brother. The girls' hair floated behind her in the cool breeze of the evening air in the streets of London. Upon reaching Mr. Malfoy standing on a corner of a dark alley Draco Malfoy quickened as he noticed his father's evil stare, seemingly getting far angrier as they approached. Lucius plucked Aurelia's wrist from his sons and violently shoved the boy into the carriage waiting just around the corner in the dark. He held the girls wrist in his thumb and forefinger, as though it was something nasty, he whipped her wand from her fingers and placed it into his sleeve. Aurelia felt the now freezing wind curl around her uncloaked body. she felt angry, in the pit of her stomach she wanted to hurt her master, after seconds she was treated the same as Draco and forced into the carriage, she sat opposite her brother, quickly realizing this was a mistake to make, but didn't have time to move before the small carriage was plunged into pure blindness by the entrance of the large man and his cane.

"Draco, you do not bring her new belongings out into this filthy Muggle world" he eyed his son. Aurelia froze to her seat has Lucius placed his cane towards her, he leant it between her legs and it rested against the wall of their carriage. She knew this was a silent claim of what was his. A warning. Her hands reached forward and caressed the cold wood between her fingertips, the entire way home; she imagined she was holding her wand, which now resided in her father's cloak. "yes father" Draco finally replied, his icy blue eyes watched Aurelia's fingers, he couldn't help but feel pity, he raised his eyes to view her face but her dark locks hid it in the now darkened evening light. Trailing down her torso, back briefly to her hands at her lap wrapped around the cane, and down her legs, now exposed by the sagging socks around her ankles, her shoes were still untied. She looked so much like a child, he thought. He very quickly felt queasy and wished he could remove himself from the presence of such an evil man, his own father.

They reached their destination, The Malfoy Manor, Aurelia jumped from the carriage and gasped at its beauty in the dark; it loomed over her, dark and mysterious. She ran to her bedroom, wanting to escape any further time alone with her father. She buried her head in her bed after slamming her giant bedroom door, she longed for her wand. Fearing shed never see it again.

She heard the familiar click of her door being opened and lifted her head to see who entered. Blinking to adjust to the now lit room she noticed her mother standing at her door. Aurelia shifted onto her bottom and gracefully plopped her feet onto the carpet. The woman raised her own wand at the girl whom she noticed tensed. Mrs. Malfoy cast a gentle spell which evaporated the heeling strips at her daughters face and the vivid red line turned to a silver scar. Aurelia blinked and raised her hands to her cheek, and bought her eyes to meet her mothers, still standing as far away from her as possible.

"My husband" she swallowed "has informed me that your trunks will be waiting in the entrance hall tomorrow, ready for your trip to the station"

Aurelia didn't wait for her to finish and interrupted "and my wand?" she asked boldly.

"That too" the graceful witch nodded, finally looking to Aurelia. Silence took hold in eyes which locked onto one another "I'm sorry my darling" she finally breathed taking a step forward which outstretched arms.

Aurelia shook her head and backed away from the witch onto her bed. She wasn't quite sure why she was apologizing but didn't care for the answer anyway. This woman had ignored the obvious abuse which had happened under her roof. This woman was supposed to be her mother, was supposed to protect her beyond all means. Like she did Draco. Clearly she was a mother to him. Mrs. Malfoy took a sharp intake of breath at her daughter's rejection and left the bedroom, locking the door upon her exit.

The wide orange sun rose to reveal the slight glisten of ice which lay like lace on the leaves of the trees dancing outside Malfoy Manor. Inside the home Aurelia was wide awake with excitement, she hadn't slept at all. She was dressed and waiting to go, rocking repeatedly on her boney knees sat on her freshly made bed. She dreamt of retrieving her wand, she wanted to thumb the circles engraved there; she imagined all the things she could achieve with the power it gave her. She was busy mentally fixing her own mirror with magic when the lock on her door clicked and in strutted the young master Malfoy fitted in his traveling cloak. He had an arrogant air about him, one like she hadn't witnessed before, almost off putting, maybe he was just as excited as she was to escape his home.

He stopped at the foot of her bed, just inches from where she was perched; her permanently reddened fingers clutched at the hem of her skirt as she was aware it had rode up from her persistent rocking. He surprised her by picking her traveling cloak from where it was placed on the bed and threw it around Aurelia, she braced herself as she was rarely this close to her brother, as he tied it around her shoulders which heaved with heavy breaths she felt his fingers against her chin, the very brief encounter did inform the girl that he was very much the opposite of his father, the boys hands were cold and dry. His next action was to reach behind her neck, both hands against her skin, her nostrils flared as his caress lurched something hidden deep in her stomach, as quick as lightening he released her wild hair from beneath the cloak which restrained the locks from bouncing to its own beat in non-existent breeze. as his hands retreated to their usual resting place he took a breath to speak but was interrupted by Mr. Malfoy pacing into her room, Aurelia's blue eyes swept up to meet his gaze, his face was relaxed yet his eyes pierced holes through her. he looked as though he'd smelt the sewers of London as their eyes slowly made contact and he proceeded to turn on his heels and exit the bedroom, Aurelia knew it was time to follow, she hopped off the bed and followed before Draco.

Time passed quickly as Aurelia had given up trying to grasp everything that was happening, they'd made a carriage trip to a grand station in London, and of course the carriage only took them to a darkened side street. Aurelia was puzzled by the fact her and her brother travelled alone, however she watched out the window the whole journey. The air had a chill yet the sunshine shone down on her pale face pressed against the window, she felt warm. she watched birds fly, they soared like kites into the sky, she noticed, for this time of year the colours were beginning to turn warm, the leaves were beginning to brown, purple bushes lines fields in the distance. Some fields were so deep she thought for sure shed be buried by the sea of leaves. The carriage came to a stop but all that was visible was a tall hedge row, a rotund but small cluster of berries whispered to Aurelia, they willed her to pluck it from its home here on the roadside. The berry was black but the shine was purple, it reminded her of the bubbles that gave her company in the bath. The luster made her mouth water; she recalled she hadn't eaten in a few days. opening the carriage door she leapt out grabbed at the handful of black bubbles sat in the bush and clambered back into the carriage as it began to move once more, almost allowing herself to laugh she marveled at this precious food in her hands. Master Malfoy noticed a trickle of blood seeping from her fingers; she had taken the thorned stems too. Yet she didn't seem to notice. He continued to stare out of boredom.

"Mother and father haven't told you something Aurelia." He spoke very quietly, almost softly to the girl. Who was bemused by the use of her name by the boy in front of her. She peered through her hair at his face which still looked to the outside world. Her voice croaked as she used it for the first time today.

"What?" she feebly queried.

"i stole this" his long fingers handed her a letter, no envelope and ripped in half she had 4 pieces of paper in her hand, they were in order but the only thing she recognized was her name, she could not read. Lines and dots made no sense to her.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and handed the parchment back to her brother looking ashamed. His features dropped in shock. He was expecting her to read re-read and read again and demand to know the truth. He figured her problem and pointed to the name after her own.

She knew what the letter M looked like, only this letter after her name wasn't that symbol.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy had frightened Aurelia, as soon as entering the train station is whole aura changed. he became as arrogant as his father, even the eyes he saw Aurelia through changed, his usual dislike the girl came back to play. She on the other hand walked as one condemned. She had put her mind to work and figured out that what she already knew. She can't have been a Malfoy, all this time, who was she? Aurelia didn't dare speak to this Draco, correcting herself when mentally addressing him as her brother. He strutted through the station, as though late and as though the people here should move out of his path. The girls shoes clacked the marble floor in a quickened pace to match his manly stride.

They reached a platform. Aurelia caught up with Draco, she struggled to take control of the trolley which held both their luggage.

"Platforms 9" he pointed to a sign. "And ten" he pointed to the other sign, the other side of a brick pillar. Aurelia wondered if these bricks would start to move soon.

Appearing to lose his patience with the dumb girl he grabbed her by the collar, she flinched but held her stare to his eyes, she tensed her body to prepare for the blow she was about to receive from the brick pillar. However, she hit the floor, rolling backwards and ending her fall on her knees. Soon to be squashed by the luggage trolley coming through the bricks ahead of her. Squealing as her legs were swallowed by the cold metal underbelly. As her former brother came into the light he looked remarkably like his father, glaring down at her, she feared he would gobble her up as well. He reversed the luggage trolley off of the girl and proceeded to push the thing up the platform. Here stood a bright red engine; steam billowed from its ready and waiting chimney. Aurelia stood in awe. She had seen one of these magnificent pieces of engineering in a book at the manor. She quickly became aware that her belongings had travelled with the now cock-sure boy and she ran to meet him.

Draco whipped her black wand from his cloak and handed it her. Her stomach flipped. She snatched the thin wood from his hand, which she noticed now wore an ornate silver ring.

"Your cases will meet you at Hogwarts" he barked and swung around to greet his companions. They laughed and joked. They pulled at each other's cloaks and appeared to fight at one point.

Aurelia was left alone, but she didn't feel alone. Her wand seemed to hold her hand, rather than she hold the wand. Together they boarded this large train and found a place to sit which hadn't been occupied as of yet. As she sat, the rough fabric of the seats scratched at the backs of her now exposed legs, due to the lack of length in her skirt. Lucius. She thought. She pulled lose the neck tie which he had tied as they stood in the lobby of the manor and undid two top buttons. Ruffling her hair she noticed the platform had cleared of children and only adults remained. Aurelia noticed these adults were not like the ones she had encountered. They wore colourful cloaks, they had various belongings with them, most waved, some cried and they all didn't resemble her family at all. Her family, Aurelia thought. They weren't her family. Maybe that's why she was treated so differently. She thought back to her mothers, not her mothers, apology, was this why she was saying sorry, she hadn't told her the truth. Thoughts trailed through Aurelia's mind, so much so that she hadn't noticed Draco sit opposite her, and the cabin filled with other students. A sharp kick to the shin told Aurelia she had company. She glared at Draco. He sat with his back propped in the corner of the seats, sideways to the bench, a girl sat under his arm, practically on his lap; Aurelia noticed she stroked the dark fabric of his trouser leg. Aurelia found herself glaring at the girl too, whom didn't notice.

Someone was sat uncomfortably close to her, breathing onto her chest. His dark eyes peered at her. "Blaise!" Draco warned whilst not raising his blue gemstones from his downwards gaze. Aurelia shifted in her seat, trying to retreat away from this boy. She sat and listened to their conversations about each of their summer adventures. She learnt a lot about this group in those hours. They liked to talk about other people a lot, bad mouthing teachers and students alike. They were quite rough with one another, but all in all, they seemed to enjoy themselves.

The Train squealed and howled as it came to a sudden stop. The lights flickered off and Aurelia felt freezing, the air she breathed turned white, she had never experienced this before. The train jolted, throwing the girl off her seat and to her knees before Draco, her hands gripped to the tight material at his knees. Her icy breath shot in and out of her partly opened mouth which looked to the door of the cabin, one boy was standing with his wand raised, the girl at Draco's lap whimpered. Draco felt the fabric of his trousers tighten as the girl at his knees held tighter, he could almost feel the pulse at her wrist beat faster, and she trembled. Even given the terrifying moments they were in Draco felt sick, he could see this girl poised at his father's feet like this. Petrified.

The way the group reacted to the sudden darkness and freezing temperatures told Aurelia that this wasn't a normal occasion to happen on the Hogwarts express. Just as Draco was about to kick the girl off from his knees, out of disgust for her or for his father, he wasn't sure. Aurelia stood, her wand raised to the door. She hadn't a clue what she would do should this cabin door open but she knew there was danger. The staggered breaths of the people around her were all that moved the air. Suddenly without warning the train was aglow with white light, blinding its passengers, whatever had plunged the train into the arctic left with the dissipating white light. The curly haired boy slumped back into his seat, leaving Aurelia to be center of attention. Panting, she lowered her wand and regained her footing before adjusting her clothes from her previous fall. Not before Master Malfoy had seen the now yellowing purple stains on the pale skin of the girls' thigh. He also noticed she rubbed the bruise before returning back to her seat.

The train pulled into its stop and the older students Aurelia shared the journey with got up and left, she worried, what was she to do now.

"Follow the other first years; don't take any notice of the Oaf in charge of you!" Draco simply said. His hand lifted to hold her head. "He can't hurt you here." He whispered out of ear shot of the others. He dropped his hand and left.

Aurelia followed the other students dressed as she was, followed a very large and tall man, she noticed how hairy he was, even in the night air, his hair looked like black versions of what she had to pluck from the Malfoy Manors sink holes once. The short boat ride ignited the regular occurrence of excitement in Aurelia's empty stomach, the water, black but twinkling, rippled like silk bed sheets. She was barked at by the giant for touching the enticing substance but she cared more for how it felt on her hands. Cold but soothing. Before long Aurelia found herself in the middle of the crowd of new pupils standing before a pair of huge wooden doors. Chatter could be heard from inside. Her breathing quickened with nerves. Her small fingers clutched at her skirt, trying desperately to lower it to the length of the other girls' skirts. She got points and stares at her face, it was at this moment she remembered her scars. She knew she stood out from the norm. Her hair, wild and untamed, dark and curly, sprung out in all directions and down to almost the end of her skirt. Her skirt itself got attention almost as much as her damaged face. The doors opened to a hall it was bigger than she could ever have dreamt but it was warm with its greeting, candles danced in midair. A tall witch stood holding a hat in one hand and a scroll in the other, Aurelia tried her upmost hardest to concentrate and listen to instructions but she was too in awe. She didn't even notice the older student's point her out and whisper things. As the crowd decreased in size Aurelia shuffled forward until she was able to see what her fellow class mates were doing. They were called individually to sit on the deep brown stool and the ripped hat was placed on their heads. The girls' ears pricked as she heard her name called, however she was stumped at her apparent second name. She didn't move, until the tall proud witch eyed her over her glasses with an eyebrow raised.


	7. Chapter 7

As her vibrant blue eyes scanned across those who surrounded her she found they were staring directly at her, Aurelia was shoved forward, her tiny feet struggled to keep balance but she succeeded and walked up the wooden steps and slid her bottom onto the stool. Hundreds of pearly eyes bore into her soul, as did the hat placed on her head. She washed her hands in her lap.

"Hmm, a Lestrange." a regal male voice encroached on her ear drums

"Quick minded. Rebellious, yes. Sadly...you're bloodline defeats me. Slytherin!" the voice vanished as did the weight on her head. The tall witch ushered her to a table which reached the full length of the hall, here she noticed many people looked as though they could have belonged in her manor home. She took her seat, keeping her head bowed to avoid giving these students an eyeful. She wondered if, although these students looked mean, menacing and some of them evil, maybe they were like those she had already met and would be fun to be around. Rather she hoped they would be.

Time passed quickly, Aurelia was cautious to take the food which appeared on the table in front of her, some girls tried to talk to her, some asked questions she didn't want to answer, and answers that she did give were limited in their content. The headmaster Dumbledore gave a speech, the girl marveled at his wandless magic but she was ever more intrigued by a professor whom she was told was new, just like her, and just like her he had a scarred face. She didn't feel alone here. As the students were dismissed for bed and paced their way to the dormitory in the dungeons, she allowed herself to chatter with the people who walked with her. An unusual pulling at the corners of her mouth formed as she held her wand tightly in her small fingers.

As Aurelia passed through the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room the air around her turned cold, the stench of the lake above the domain clung to the short hairs of her feminine nose, the room appeared to dance in the shadows of the waters reflection shining down from glass panels in the ceiling. A tall man, clad in black robes with matching slick hair, longer than Draco's but shorter than Lucius' she thought, stood to welcome the new students. This man had a powerful stance, one that made Aurelia feel a bit uneasy, as though his next move would victimize her and may cause her some embarrassment. He spoke in a mono-tone tongue, his words were smooth and joined like water pouring from his mouth, above which a hooked nose poked out into the room. The man introduced himself to be Severus Snape, Slytherin Head of House and Potions Master of Hogwarts. He performed his duties to inform the first years of where they would reside and swanned out of sight. Aurelia was quick to notice this common room had lots of dark spaces where lurkers or spies could hide; she also was quick to spot a sly bit of thievery from a first years pocket by a girl sat on large black sofas.

As the group dwindled down Aurelia saw the only bit of familiarity she craved, the white blonde haired boy that is Draco Malfoy. However he didn't want to acknowledge he knew her, he was harsh with his words, much to the amusement of his friends and dismissed her. She went to the girls dormitory and proceeded to find the bed with her belongings on, she found it quickly and heaved her trunk underneath it. The scrawny girl kicked off her lace-ups and climbed into the stiff white linen and drew her knees into her body for warmth. Strange sounds echoed throughout the hall causing a shiver to expel from Aurelia's being.

Morning bought with it a harsh light; the hall which was now revealed to house 20 first year girls' beds in two rows of 10, was aglow with green from the watery windows above. The black metal bed clanged against the dark, almost moss covered stone wall as Aurelia lifted herself from her slumber. Girls buzzed busily around the room, getting dressed for the first day of school. In no time at all Aurelia found the bathrooms, sinks sat back to back in a row down the middle and on one side lay a row of toilet stalls and the other shower cubicles. The girl tried to keep her head bowed but her eyes wandered freely over to the cubicles, serpents sat carved in the glass which separated the washing girl from the bathroom occupants, her silhouette could still be seen however causing Aurelia to rush into the wooden toilet stall next to her.

Aurelia's time at Hogwarts passed quickly, she excelled in classes such as charms and transfiguration. However she struggled to grasp the subjects of potions, history of magic and herbology; the ones that required the intense study of books. Her lack of progress didn't go unnoticed. Her 12th birthday, however did pass unnoticed. Aurelia herself only realized after the event, she was far too busy with practising spells in her common room. Christmas was approaching as was her return to Malfoy Manor, she didn't want to return she felt free in the walls of Hogwarts, she could roam about outside as much as she pleased and she did spend countless evenings hidden away in the grounds of the school, watching the sun lower until the very last minute before curfew. She got many detentions with Severus Snape for not completing homework as well as not paying attention in other classes, the dark professor was beginning to grow tired of seeing the girls face. The latest of detentions took place a week before Christmas break.

"Do you take pride in being a nuisance to me, Lestrange?" His voice droned.

Aurelia didn't lift her gaze from the desk she sat at, she fingered the deep lines in the wood as if she didn't care for her wrongdoings, she certainly didn't look as though she did. Her brows furrowed in a silent defiance. As soon as she had done so two ghostly white hands grabbed the collar of her school shirt and pulled her to her feet, face to face with her teacher. Her blue sapphire eyes glistened with fear as she looked into the coals that bore into her.

"Why do you persist to act as you do?" Professor Snape sneered in their close proximity. His pronunciation of 's' tickled Aurelia's bottom lip.

"Sir! I…" Aurelia began but was interrupted as she was dropped by the man who turned and perched against his desk at the front of the dungeon classroom. "Sir, I cannot" a beat passed as she swallowed the lump gathering at her voice box "read" she confessed. Confessed to a man she only knew to be a terror.


	8. Chapter 8

Snape stood; he appeared to think for a moment before figuring she was telling the truth, after all that would explain why she never wrote a damn thing. As he put one booted foot forward Aurelia continued.

" I do not want to go…home. He…" the girl clung to her own hands and kept her head bowed, she had confessed again but she felt powerless to stop the words from vomiting from her mouth. Her voice was innocent, yet her soul was not.

"And there is nothing I am able to do about that Miss Lestrange" Snape said, almost with an air of ignorance. "However I can teach you to read, would you consider staying for the holidays?"

Aurelia lifted her head; the knowing expression her professor gave with a cocked eyebrow told her he was able to help her. She could escape going back to the Manor this time in order to learn to read. Perfect, the girl thought. She nodded and was dismissed with the orders to return in a week. The child couldn't help but skip her way down the long passageways and through to her bed.

Back in the potions classroom Severus massaged his temples with thumb and middle finger, his head held low in his own hand.

Aurelia hid from her former brother on the last day of term until she was due at Professor Snapes' class in the evening, by which time the school's students would be arriving in London for Christmas. The Castle was far quieter without its occupants, wind howled chillingly through the stone walls, snow sometimes drifted in, and more often than not the floors were slippery with ice, especially in the passages leading to the Slytherin common room. The girls' dormitory and bathroom were particularly quiet and cold to Aurelia, the freezing lake above was the most probable cause. It required great courage to step into the shower every morning and night, but the girl succeeded none the less. She attended her daily classes with Snape in the evening time, Aurelia didn't like the walk back to the common room much, Hogwarts was scary in the dark. She was making steady progress, the professor would tackle recognizing and pronouncing letters and then begin to make words. Lastly they would attempt at writing those said letters. The professor had made a mental note of the state of the girls fingertips when she had started Hogwarts, they were damaged; red, dry and cracked. Watching her sat opposite him now his eyes focused closely on her tiny fingers clasped around the shiny metal quill tip. Her fingernails turned white when she applied pressure to the page, the skin around those nails was healing. His icy black eyes trailed up towards her face, curtained by feral hair, her eyes darted from book to blank page in front of her. Snape watched his own fingers lace together on top of the desk as he waited for her to finish her first written word.

Aurelia concentrated as she amazed herself by completing a word. Before presenting her finest work she compared her word to the one she'd chose in her text book. Upon flitting between the two she, without effort, realized she knew what this word read. The girl turned her book upside down and pushed it towards her teacher.

"Water" she whispered inwardly.

Snape felt a twinge of pride in his stomach yet he didn't even flinch. The muscles of his face only moved to speak "why did you chose that word Lestrange?".

"I had hoped" Aurelia breathed "it would have been witch. But it was water". She looked to the glass jars with a disappointed face.

Professor Snape twisted the book with outstretched long fingers and flicked it back towards his pupil.

"Write 'witch'" he commanded and laced his hands once more.

Aurelia picked her quill up and scanned the text book page desperately looking for some indication to spell 'witch', this was noticed by Snape and he snatched the book from her, leaving her with just quill and blank page with 'water' written on. Her letters were linked with ink yet they stood uncoordinated.

"Hurry up!" Snape hissed through gritted teeth causing the girl to recoil in her seat.

Aurelia bit her cheek trying to remember the order of the letters she needed, she remembered she needed a 'w' so penned it out. Mentally breaking down the word she wrote the next letter 'I'. Suddenly the word was pictured in front of her, briefly getting excited she focused on finishing the word, only to find it was already done. She hadn't imagined the correct spelling she had actually written it herself there on her paper. She scanned Professor Snapes face for any acknowledgement or praise as she passed her work book back; the book was whipped from her hand and closed. He simply nodded and dismissed the girl.

Aurelia felt angry that her achievement wasn't celebrated but as she left his classroom she decided she was stupid to expect otherwise. The girl near skipped to bed that night, the aspect that students were returning to school tomorrow had escaped her mind. She had relished in having the castle and common room practically to herself for two weeks. She wasn't bullied or beaten, her possessions weren't stolen, she wasn't shoved into a freezing shower by one of Dracos' minions, but above all she was now armed with knowledge that would propel her forward in life.

Aurelia spent the next day watching the strange black beings billowing and swaying in the winter winds above Hogwarts. The snow in the air and on the ground didn't matter to her in the slightest; she was enjoying the last bit of true freedom, that unbeknown to her at that moment would be her last for a long time.

The school was back to its usual routine, the weather was letting up its relentless pelt of snow but it remained chilly. Older students were allowed trips to Hogsmeade, Aurelia longed to join them, she wondered what shops be located there, whether they would be like those she saw in Diagon Alley. The skinny girl spent free afternoons and evenings in the library, she had found a different kind of freedom, one which gave more satisfaction than prowling the vast grounds of the school. Her detentions also decreased and she excelled in her school work. Her best friend, her wand, served her well; she could do far more with it than she revealed. Her most favourite charm she had accomplished was one that stopped the trickle of water which ran down the wall at her beds headboard. A flurry of tiny butterflies flitted about in her stomach upon being successful first time around.

She cared not for the rumors of school, she was the subject of most in the Slytherin common room. She listened to the tales of the Potter boy but admired the fact that this boy seemed to have it worse than her. She had seen him and his friends walk through the school and be the target of Dracos' ability to cause upset. Draco also enjoyed making a mockery of herself. So much so that she didn't bother to visit him in the hospital wing after he was injured in Care of Magical Creatures class, she suspected it was probably his own fault. He tried to talk to her about how much he was hurting one lunch time but Aurelia ignored him and continued to thumb through a newspaper. The newspaper provided Aurelia an insight into the wizarding world she lived in but really knew nothing about.

But sure enough Aurelias first year at Hogwarts was coming to a close. She was somewhat subdued as she boarded the Hogwarts express back to London. The people she would be going back to were strangers, she never felt like she belonged all her life but now she knew she didn't belong she felt all the more hateful. Her clothes had become slightly constricting over the year too, Aurelia had been able to access food regularly and as a result had become healthier looking. Her hair had grown past her bottom and her body itself was beginning to look womanly. Aurelia idled past her summer companion on the platform and entered an empty cabin. Soon a boy was standing at the door looking directly at her. This boy was called Blaise, a tall dark haired boy with dark skin. Aurelia thought she must have been mistaken when she saw his mouth smirk into a small smile before leaving and joining his friends, but she was certain of what she observed.

Aurelia puzzled the whole journey home, she hadn't thought for one moment that Draco could have kept people from talking to her all year, yet with him absent Blaise had taken the opportunity to attempt some communication. She seethed silently, her blue eyes darting between moving trees and fields. The evening sun shone far longer than it used to, summer months were wondrous to behold.


	9. Chapter 9

The exasperated red steam engine pulled into platform 9¾ and its guests piled out of its doors. Aurelia reluctantly stepped onto the concrete and as soon as she lifted her eyes to see in front of her she stopped. Her breath caught in her throat and a student behind her pushed her forward out of the way of the door. She was aware of eyes watching her as the man she most feared cracked an obviously forced smile and held both his hands out to her. The girls' feet shuffled forward, her twinkling blue eyes never separating the contact with his; she stopped just before his hands. His icy stare narrowed as he flicked his fingers indicating her to continue forward. Aurelia glanced sideways and noticed the spectacled Potter boy watching from behind a brick pillar. Aurelia swallowed hard, her sweaty palms clutched the edges of her skirt, holding it flat down against her body. She paced once more, into the sickening arms of Lucius Malfoy, his familiar scent filled her nostrils and mouth, she had thought she had better behave so she reached up and clasped her own hands around the waist of the broad man, her face snuggled deep into the heavy fabric of his clothes. Aurelias mouth went dry at the pressure of his hand at the small of her back, one finger slyly rubbing the top of her behind. The girl dropped her hands and removed herself from his embrace. Potters' shadow left in her peripheral vision.

On the journey home Aurelia had so many questions she ached to ask. Who was this man sitting beside her, her wand sitting in her cloak whispered to her to hex her guardian and run to safety, she made a quiet promise to one day fulfill said request. Draco hadn't lost his arrogance like she had expected, instead he boasted of what a great Christmas him and his father had had and carried on to be a pest the entire carriage ride. Aurelia spotted his obvious attempts to get a positive reaction from Mr. Malfoy, he was left disappointed. None-the-less the relationship between father and son had seemed to flourish. Mr. Malfoy no longer seethed at his son but was firm with his words as a replacement in order to keep the boy in his place.

The summers night revealed stars shining in the black sky and a bold white moon, Aurelia stared in awe of its bright beauty, she rubbed her forearms to keep warm as the night air did bring with it a breeze, which she was in fact thankful for as she was so tired she feared if she was warmed up shed most certainly nod off to sleep. She peered over at Draco after he had fallen soundless, he was asleep, head propped against the side of the carriage, his hair perfectly framing his face lit in the moon light and mouth slightly ajar, Aurelia had to stop her own eyes from rolling back into slumber. A thick black fur blanket was pulled from under the seat by her master. She gently took it from his strong hold and placed her half over her lap, Lucius arm lifted and dropped over her shoulder gradually applying strength which led Aurelia to lay her head on his lap. Her eyes were wide with panic yet as he stroked her hair she relaxed, she caught herself taking in a deep breath of the warm air that surrounded him. This familiarity strangely aided her comfort and she soon fell asleep. Lucius studied down his nose at the girl, nearly a year its been and yet she feels the same, he thought. Warm, delicate and mine. He continued to think until they arrived at Malfoy Manor. His children were well and truly asleep, his son snoring and the girl at his legs dribbling onto the material which now clung to his thigh.

Mr. Malfoy cast a spell to keep them dreaming whilst he removed himself from their vehicle. A levitation spell brought Aurelia out and into his arms, her head flopped over his elbow and her tiny boney knees hooked over his left arm. His wife stood in the entrance way to their home, and greated her husband with a small bow. Malfoys shoes clicked on the marble as he pounded his way to Aurelias bedroom, he passed through the giant double doors with ease. Aurelia was gracefully lowered onto her bed by her master, her body limp and heavy with sleep. Mr. Malfoy intied her laces slowly, admiring her as she slept undisturbed. He slid her shoes off and placed them on the floor. He never once ceased to watch her as he returned to the head end of her bed. The girl's chest rose and fell with each breath. Lucius unbuttoned her shirt and ungloved his hands, he slid one hand under the cotton and boasted to himself that he was right to assume she had developed breasts during the year, a scoff escaped his mouth with a small smirk. Keeping his hand on the girls bare breast he leant and took her lips with his own, something his insides had ached for all year. His mouth swamped the girls in one long hungry taste then he adjusted his manhood in his trousers and left without causing further ruin, well aware that his suspicious wife was timing him downstairs.

.

.

.

.

.

Aurelia was locked in her bedroom for the entire summer, driven mad with being confined she often screamed profanities out into the air, she cursed the Malfoys for keeping her captive and denying her the truth of her real family. She was fed once a day by Mrs. Malfoy who quietly cried at the state the girl would get herself in, the girl would often fall asleep with red and puffy eyes from sobbing and somedays she'd have no voice left at all. Mr. Malfoy was gone for most of the time because things were changing in the wizarding world, and fast. Mrs. Malfoy would support her husband in the upcoming events he would be taking part in, although she didn't entirely agree with it all, her son was none the wiser, he had his fellow students over for parties and more often than not didn't come home at night.

Aurelia listened with her ear pressed against her door for any sign of life beyond her bedroom. She trashed her room in a temper but every night whilst she slept it was restored to how it should be, by Mrs. Malfoy who wanted desperately to cling to her former daughter in order to relieve her stress. The girl lost all sense of time and she couldn't be sure how long she had been imprisoned, she tore at the cloth which now hung from her skeletal frame until one morning she awoke with company.

Lucius Malfoy had entered the girls' bedroom unnoticed and due to his wife spending the night in his quarters Aurelias room stood destroyed. He eyed the girls work with a sneer; one drape hung torn from its pelmet, the mirror on top of her dresser was smashed with blood spattered in the reflection, all her clothes covered the floor and the drawers were strewn across the room, the voiles from the poster bed were ripped down and the feathers from her pillows lay covering the girl as she slept, they moved gently as she breathed. Upon inspecting Aurelia Lucius saw blood smeared across her face and matting her hair but the wounds were at her hands. The nightshirt she wore lay flat against her body, revealing her ribs, pelvis and two small mounds at her chest. The girls tiny feet hung off the bed. She looked so calm laid in the middle of such a mess, so peaceful however much she hurt inside.

Mr. Malfoy stood steadfast as Aurelia bolted upright in her bed, feathers matted into the violent curls of her raven hair, she clocked her master and ran to him, beating and pounding her fists into his strong chest. He stood, cane in hand, not moving, just watching the girl let lose all her frustrations. She sobbed and screamed silently due to a sore and dry throat. The wind left his body as he was without warning squeezed around the middle. The girl had locked both arms around his torso, she breathing with anger, fresh tears falling from her bloodshot eyes. Mr. Malfoy simply leaned his cane against the door behind him and wrapped his arms around the child, resting his head on the top of hers although his neck ached at being held in such a bent angle. No words were exchanged but both could feel each other's pain. Lucius plucked the girl from around his waist and bent to see her face, holding her arms in his strong hands. She looked through the curtains of her hair into the cool grey eyes before her, her diaphragm jumped causing intakes of breath as she calmed herself down. She had not felt angry at this man for the mistreating of her but she had felt angry at herself. For as she saw him stood in the entrance of her bedroom her stomach lurched, she yearned to be next to him, to be held by him. Why is it that she was most frightened to come home to her master yet once she was in his presence she longed to please him? She thought to herself.

Lucius Malfoy tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and wiped away a tear briefly cupping her cheek before letting his hand fall back to grip her arm.

"In that trunk there are your new school things that I've had delivered. You'll find your wand in there too. You'll be returning to Hogwarts today" he said to Aurelia. Malfoy stood and plucked the girls bathrobe from the cloak stand and eyed the girl hungrily over his shoulder before telling her to come.

Aurelia had almost forgotten the atrocious things Mr. Malfoy used her for, what he took delight in doing to her on daily basis, until now as she ambled behind him on their way to the manor bathroom. Draco Malfoy had walked past the bathroom just as his father closed the door behind the two of them, he did see the wild hair of Aurelia standing in the middle of the room before the heavy door was sealed. The young Mr. Malfoy ran to his bedroom where he slammed the door closed and busied himself about getting ready for school.

Inside the bathroom Lucius had turned on the shower, the cubicle was more like a room itself around 6 people could fit into it. Steam rose out from the top of the glass panel as Aurelia was instructed to undress herself she was only wearing a ripped nightgown so the thing fell off her shoulders and to the floor. Aurelia crossed her feet and covered her modesty with her arms as she was leered at by the elder Malfoy stood a meter away. He indicated with his head that she should enter the shower.

"First tell me who my parents are" she very shamelessly demanded.


	10. Chapter 10

*Mature*

Mr. Malfoy was obviously annoyed he closed his eyelids in frustration before talking between closed teeth "Aurelia get in the shower". He opened his eyes to see her stood persistent in getting answers. "You were born to a prisoner, in the dirty cells that house those who have committed worse crimes than murder. You're scum Miss. Lestrange. We took you in, we didn't have to but we have fed, clothed you and housed you for near 13 years and yet here you stand before me, defying me in my own house." He walked towards her menacingly slow with every word and shouting his last. Aurelia trembled trying to shy away from the man, she held her head low expecting a smack across the face from the back of his hand. She regained her composure only to be met with what she had thought. A sharp slap across to the right side of her face.

Aurelias eyes stung and filled with water and she looked into the icy cool stare of Lucius Malfoy, his hand snaked out towards her and gripped like iron on to her wrist. the cold metal of his rings pressed onto her skin as his fingers met with his thumb around the small circumference of her. She was unbearably calm as he led her hand to land at his groin. The all too familiar growl of fabric as the zip of his trousers moved downwards met her fingertips and once more his sticky warm grip guided her hand inside the tight cloth, wrapping her fingers around his manhood. Mr. Malfoy wrapped his other arm around the girls head burying her face in the crook of his arm to silence any potential protests. Fear began to creep over Aurelia that she might suffocate but she found a way to breathe by turning her head into his armpit, her eyes were clamped shut under the velvet fabric of his jacket but her nose and mouth peeked out between tricep and torso, taking in and repelling air rapidly. Her hand moved with his and gradually the grasp around her head grew constricting, Aurelia struggled in his hold and tried with great might to escape and screams flew from her mouth. Lucius pushed her to the floor and covered her mouth with an iron grip; Aurelia desperately tried to suck air through his fingers as he roughly threw her knees apart and forcibly entered himself into the bawling girl spilling his seed as soon as he had done so.

Malfoy stood and pulled Aurelia into the shower, his shoes clicked on the stone floor upon his exit. Once Aurelia was dressed in clothes which could blend into a bustling Muggle city she left the bathroom. The shower cubicles drain blocked with the remains of last night's dinner.  
Draco Malfoy had glared at Aurelia the entire journey to kings cross. He took delight in boasting of his fathers' recent fondness with himself just to see the girls eyes roll and swallow hard every time he mentioned the senior mans' name. Her cheek turned a marvellous shade of purple during the trip and shined upon entering platform 9 ¾. The girl which now embarked on her journey to Hogwarts was a shadow of the girl that left 3 months ago. She walked as though she might break in the middle, dark circles hugged at her eyes and she never raised her head to meet anybody. Her mind swam with the information she had received this morning, what had occurred between her master and her was not to be forgotten but it was also not of any importance to Aurelia as she was desensitised to it all now. She wondered if the students had known about her even before she did as prisoners were in the Daily Prophet frequently. She assumed her mother had to have done something most terrible to be in prison for her entire life, and what of her father. Would he be a better person than Malfoy. She felt a tight knot in her stomach, it ached and groaned as it got tighter and tighter. It only released when she whipped her wand from her pocket and knocked an older Ravenclaw girl off her feet and onto her back with a swift Body Binder spell. Aurelia relished in the sweet uplifting sensation now filling her body, she almost caught herself attempting a smile. Upon being approached by the girls fellow friends Aurelia ran for it onto the Hogwarts Express. Running down coach after coach she was jerked sideways into a cabin by the boy called Blaise, he had grabbed a good handful of clothes at her shoulder. His mouth fell open when he scanned across the girls face and just as she shoved him away he let go, giving her the impression she had far more strength than she thought she had. She raised her wand above her head but promptly dropped it because Draco Malfoy made his presence known by standing up from the bench towering a full head and shoulders taller than Aurelia.  
"Oh don't you start Malfoy. Mind if i sit." Aurelia breezed and sat in the empty seat which Blaise had exited, she locked the cabin shut and to her amazement the blinds pulled too. Blaise simply smirked down at her, the tip of his wand pointed at the blinds. The teenager pulled a bottle of clear liquid from his traveling cloak as he removed it from his body, the group snickered and cheered. Aurelia was reminded that Mr, Malfoy had once poured from a similar bottle, a drink and insisted she drank it for the pain she was experiencing which he himself had caused.

As Draco was about to take the bottle from Blaise's hand Aurelia reached out and snatched it, unscrewing it and glugging from the opening. Malfoy pounced on the girl, wrenching it from her hands and slapping her for good measure.

"You're such a freak Lestrange!" Pansy Parkinson jeered whilst welcoming Draco back into her arms.

"Yeah!" Crabbe and Goyle cackled in unison "gets it from her mum" Goyle said with a smile.

Aurelias face dropped. "What do you know about my mum? Gregory you tell me about my mum!"

It was at the moment that the girl got to her feet and advanced on Goyle that Draco intervened.

"Aurelia, your mother gave birth to you in her prison cell and she won't be out anytime soon, so you may aswel just drop this act and move on." He was cut off by Pansy's jealous streak; she had engulfed the lips that were speaking with her own.

It was from that moment on that Aurelia realised she was in effect being as spoilt as Pansy Parkinson and decided to, once she got to school, continue to concentrate on her studies to be the best witch she could be and elude the grasp of Malfoy when she was grown enough to leave. She continued to excel in all areas not without a few detentions for pranks and bullying though, she did return to Malfoy Manor for christmas but summer proved to be very different.


End file.
